Como si no nos hubieramos amado
by Gaby.Hina
Summary: Sasuke se niega a llevar consigo a Sakura en su viaje de expiación, Sakura comprende que desde hoy le corresponde vivir sin él...otra vez.


Como si no nos hubieramos amado

Capitulo 1

Viviré como si nunca te hubiera amado

La tarde empieza a caer, igual que los ánimos de Sakura. Baja la vista una y otra vez, la presencia de Kakashi le empieza a resultar incomoda aún cuando se conocen demasiado, por tantos años

Se muerde los labios, quizás, sólo quizás la situación se tornaría de otra manera si estuvieran los dos completamente sólos, pero no es así, Kakashi, el viento soplando cada vez más fuerte y el sol muriendo en el horizonte también les acompañan.

La mujer de cabellos rosados sabe claramente que, como siempre, será ella quien le busque, aún así está inmovil, convertida en una estatua de piedra, con las palabras retenidas en la punta de la lengua, no sabe que está más enterrada, si su dignidad o su esperanza.

A unos metros de ellos Sasuke aprieta las manos a los costados, las ultimas palabras son dirigidas hacia su antiguo maestro, quien asiente y no dice nada más. Sakura es completamente transparente ante los ojos de Sasuke sin embargo él ante los suyos sigue tan claro como un cielo azul después de una tormenta, más alto, más atractivo pero igual de lejano, peligroso y vacío.

"Mírame"

Suplica mentalmente, mas las palabras no salen de su boca.

"Mirame"

Vuelve a repetir, siente sus ojos cristalizarse al ver su espalda, un dejavú le asalta, aquella imagen vuelve a repetirse como tanto tiempo atrás.

Él está a punto de marcharse, de nuevo, el pulso se le acelera, su corazón es una locomotora a velocidad.

—Sasuke, llévame contigo—

Cierra los ojos fuertemente, finalmente su corázon ha hablado, las paredes de la desesperación empiezan a caer, llevandose a ella consigo.

Él apenas se detiene, las cadenas que comparte con su antigua compañera de equipo empiezan a estrecharse, se tensan y no le permiten continuar, se ve forzado a darle una respuesta.

Sasuke no puede llevarla, es imposible pues en la pelicula de su viaje de expiación no existe un antagonista, sólo se trata de él consigo mismo.

Nota a Kakashi más lejos de ellos, no ha notado que hace algunos minutos el Hokage ya ha emprendido su camino hacia las entrañas de Konoha.

Sakura a su vista es pequeña y le ha crecido el cabello, un dejavú le asalta de repente, ya no es la niña, es la mujer que le exige una respuesta, la misma quien como hace tanto tiempo atrás le vuelve a pedir que no la abandone sola en la nada. Está a unos centimetros de ella listo para darle la mala noticia, y no se siente culpable ni temeroso, pues dentro de si mismo sabe que ella ya se ha resignado, y que aquel teatro que ella ha montado sólo se trata de tiempo, tiempo para verle a los ojos por ultima vez, tiempo para humillarla una vez más.

—No puedo hacerlo Sakura—

— ¿Por qué?—

Ella no despega sus ojos de los de él, el momento es simplemente desalentador. Aún cuando trata de encontrar algo de sentimiento en aquel hombre es imposible. Vuelve a caer una y otra vez en el mismo pozo, tropezando con la misma piedra.

—Porque no tienes nada que ver en esto—

Sasuke espera a que ella pueda articular palabra pero Sakura sólo es un manojo de gestos de confusión, por primera vez le parece bella, envuelta en la desesperanza que el mismo la ha sumido.

—Yo creo que estas equivoc...—

Dos dedos corren a su amplia frente, las ventanas de sus ojos verdes resplandecen en luz, ella no sabe de aquel gesto sin embargo parece que lo entiende absolutamente todo.

—De nuevo, la próxima vez que te volveré a ver... hasta aquello, gracias Sakura—

No sabe como pero sobrevivirá, el tiempo del que él habla le parece eterno, la "próxima vez" se siente a cientos de años, su esperanza no ha muerto del todo pero está atravesando por su etapa final.

Va a borrar el dolor, no sabe cómo pero lo que entiende es que el tiempo cura todo, y que Sasuke quedará flotando en su memoria, como si no hubiese estado allí jamás.

Como si nunca le hubiera amado.

Hola! esta es la primera vez despues desde tanto tiempo que no escribo una historia y se me ha prendido el foco escuchando una cancion y me parecio perfecta para esta pareja, así que me inspiré en ellos para darle vida a este proyecto el cual espero que sea de su agrado.

Este fue el primer capitulo, la despedida entre Sasuke y Sakura, no esta hecha al cien por ciento igual pero quise adecuarla de esta manera para que los otros capitulos no pierdan el sentido.

De la misma manera escribire sobre el regreso de Sasuke y su viaje junto a Sakura, la consolidacion de su relacion, el embarazo, y todo aquello de lo que nos habla el gaiden y que nos dejó en la imaginacion, todos aquellos capitulos seguiran inspirados en la misma cancion pues al final sabemos todos que Sasuke es inestable u.u

No se asusten por si no encuentran informacion en mi perfil, no soy un fantasma xD solo que la emocion me ha pillado de golpe que me he saltado la parte de informacion personal la cual poco a poco ire rellenando.

Si te gusto deja tu review :3

Gracias por leer!


End file.
